


entirely;

by fayrenz



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayrenz/pseuds/fayrenz
Summary: just a short drabble;cross-posting from AFF, original link: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1323389/entirely-2min





	entirely;

 

It was a really, really ugly fight. They don’t even remember how or what had started it, but they sure had dragged in every little thing that had angered them even the slightest once-upon-a-time. It had gone personal and nonsensical with Minho passing sarcastic remarks about Taemin’s handwriting when they had to turn in a report in written form; and Taemin silenced him with saying how he had to write both halves of it because Minho was stupid enough to be playing with thumbtacks when Taemin had asked him to not, only because he wanted to get Taemin angry for some stupider reason and had ended up with huge cuts on his right palm.

 

A painful silence reigned after that last comeback and Minho just cursed in a low whisper before grabbing his pillow, storming out to sleep on the couch. Taemin’s glare softened slightly and tears filled his eyes instead because Minho only cursed when he was upset beyond reason. He never wanted to push Minho to that extent but it always happened. There were always times when their personalities clashed and both of them being frank and hot-tempered did nothing but turn them into fucking time bombs, in a competition to see who can set off the other first.

 

Both of them had huge egos too so it was hard for one to concede before the other. Their fights always turned into cold wars with minimum communication until some other dynamic entered their relationship or they just forgot about it and warmed up again.

 

Taemin dropped onto his pillow angrily, closing his eyes and stuffing his earphones into his ears because the way his heart was hurting at the moment, he couldn’t fall asleep without a distraction.

 

* * *

 

The cold war was on again when Taemin woke up the next day. Fuck, how much he hated it. He didn’t want them to go through a week or two of this shit. He was still angry. Minho was too. They would never make up until their anger was forgotten. Taemin wanted to make up but he knew it wasn’t entirely his fault. Still, for the first time ever, he attempted to make a small effort so Minho would bend too.

 

He almost gave up on that thought because Minho was being extra annoying along with ignoring the hell out of him when he came inside to grab his clothes. He also threw his blanket and pillow and on the bed, making it land on Taemin instead of his empty side of the bed.

 

Taemin kept it all in, frowning as he pushed the blanket off his face. He got up when Minho finally got into the shower. He glanced at the clock and he knew Minho was running late.

 

Taemin didn’t have a morning class but Minho did and when Minho was running late like this, Taemin made him quick breakfast while Minho was in the shower, to speed up some things for him. But Taemin didn’t bother when they were fighting, especially when Minho was being a jerk.

 

But Taemin had decided to make an attempt to make things right so he waded into the kitchen, pulling out the bread and milk from the refrigerator. He put two slices in the toaster and started making some instant coffee. He was still angry at Minho and he was feeling embarrassed that he wanted to give in. He was trying not to overthink and trying to forget that stupid arrogant face Minho made at times that angered him beyond reason-

 

The toasts sprang up and Taemin took a deep breath as he carefully pulled them out. As he buttered them he bit his lip because he had suddenly had a realization. He hadn’t ever tried to make this effort before. They had hit it off easily when they had met a year back and even signed up as roommates when the new semester came. They had fought so much. They had made up so many times too. But amidst it all...something had been changing slowly and it was only now that Taemin was realizing it...because the change had finally impacted his behavior, his reasoning...his nature.

 

He was giving in. He was giving in despite his unyielding nature. He was giving in even if he was feeling awkward doing so. He was giving in...because...because he was now so much more in love. Maybe...entirely in love.

 

“Nonsense,” Taemin whispered to himself, but his cheeks were warm because he knew it was far from nonsense.

 

Somehow his anger had died down after that. He put the sandwich on a plate and poured the coffee into Minho’s insulated mug. As he was tightening the lid on the mug, he saw Minho come rushing into the kitchen, stuffing his socked feet into his sneakers. His eyes fell on the sandwich and the mug, and he instantly grabbed both of them, “Gosh, thanks, babe,” He whispered before he pecked Taemin on the lips and headed towards the door.

 

He stopped short right in front of the door and Taemin just stared at him, still confounded.

 

Minho turned around slowly, having realized what he had done when he was supposed to be angry. He cleared his throat and frowned, trying to conceal his embarrassment, immediately turning away and heading out.

 

Taemin pursed his lips to suppress the fond chuckle that was going to leave him and began to pour himself some coffee too but the door opened again. He turned to the sound and Minho was rushing in, looking dead serious. He stopped right in front of Taemin and before Taemin could ask, Minho kissed him, setting the mug and sandwich on the counter as he pinned Taemin to the sink. Taemin cupped Minho’s cheek, kissing him back. They broke after a few moments and Minho was ready to continue but Taemin smirked, putting his palm on Minho’s chest gently to halt him, “You’re late.”

 

Minho reluctantly moved away, “Gosh, I hate morning classes,” He murmured, grabbing his breakfast. He lingered in his spot awkwardly, thoughtfully, before he leaned closer, whispering, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. And I love you, so, so much.”

 

Taemin stood awestruck...his heart thumping wildly...because...neither of them had ever said those words. Words of apologies. Words of love. He was blushing, he couldn’t contain it. He slowly looked at Minho and...he was the same.

 

“Gosh, say something,” Minho murmured embarrassedly.

 

“I...It was equally my fault so...I’m...sorry too.” Taemin whispered, getting way embarrassed than he was before. He took a deep breath, “And _fuck_ , I love you too, you idiot. I love you.”

 

Minho beamed, pinching Taemin’s cheek because he was a super adorable cringing mess in this moment. He pecked that very same cheek before he began walking backwards to the door, slowly, his eyes on Taemin fondly.

 

“You are super late, you know,” Taemin said, unable to hold a straight face at how ridiculously adorable Minho was being.

 

“And it was super worth it,” Minho collided with the door and turned to leave, chuckling, “Bye babe.”

 

Taemin chuckled too before sighing fondly. He was still warm and tingly with what had just transpired...and just immensely happy. When it had calmed a bit, he finished pouring himself coffee, reminiscing the entire moment and smiling as he took a sip.

 

He couldn’t wipe that smile off his face for a long, long while.

 


End file.
